fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie
Valkyrie (ヴァルキリー Varukiri, Valkyria in the Japanese version) is the promoted version of the Troubadour class, introduced in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Clerics can also promote to the class in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. They both need a Guiding Ring and to be of levels 10 and up. They are usually used as healers but can also use Light Magic or Anima Magic in a pinch. As they are on horseback, they can move more spaces than Bishops; however, stat-wise, they are like bishops but with a higher speed and less resistance. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, they reappear but wield swords instead of magic, making them more similar to the female Paladin class from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War that Valkyrie replaced as the promotion of Troubadour. They use anima magic in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Binding Blade and light magic in The Sacred Stones. As far as their battle roles go, they are more suited to kill enemy magic-users. Characters of this Class In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 there existed a promotion for Troubadour simply called Paladin that used Swords, Staves, and Lances in the former game. Presumably to avoid confusion with the regular Paladin class, this class would later be replaced/renamed. Valkyries first appeared in Binding Blade, the playable Valkyries in this game were Clarine (a troubadour who could promote into a Valkyrie) and Cecilia (a pre-promoted Valkyrie). In Rekka no Ken, Priscilla was the game's only possible playable Valkyrie (she was a troubadour who could promote to a Valkyrie) but an enemy Valkyrie, Ursula, featured as one of the main antagonists in the game. Valkyries returned in The Sacred Stones, however in this game they used light magic instead of anima magic and they were a possible promoted form of clerics as well as troubadours. The Valkyrie class appears as one of the optional promotions of L'Arachel (a troubadour) and Natasha (a cleric). Mist is the only playable Valkyrie in Path of Radiance; she can promote to Valkyrie from Cleric and gains the use of swords upon promotion. Strangely, Valkyries don't count as horseback units even though they have most of the properties as them (thus they receive no effective damage from horse-killing weapons like the Horseslayer). Mist returned in Radiant Dawn as the game's only playable Valkyrie. However, she can use both swords and staves, and gains a mount upon promotion to Valkyrie. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *HP:60 *Mag:27 *Skl:24 *Spd:25 *Lck:30 *Def:24 *Res:28 Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Mag: 25 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 24 *Res: 28 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 26 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 26 *Lck: 40 *Def: 20 *Res: 29 *Staff - S Sword - S Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *HP: 50 *Str: 25 *Mag: 35 *Skl: 35 *Spd: 34 *Luck: 35 *Def: 24 *Res: 36 *Sword - SS Staff - S Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 30 *Mag: 42 *Skl: 38 *Spd: 43 *Luck: 45 *Def: 30 *Res: 45 *Tome - A Staff - A Etymology In Norse mythology, Valkyries were warrior-maidens and the handmaidens of Odin who rode through battlefields (either on horseback, wolves, or by flying) and brought the worthiest warriors among the slain to Valhalla, the heroes' heaven. They are associated with both ravens and swans. The name means "chooser of the slain." Mist and Sigrun in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn are named after Valkyries from Norse mythology. Notable Valkyries ''Binding Blade *Cecilia - The Mage General of Etruria and one of the three Etrurian Generals *Promotion for: Clarine Rekka no Ken *Ursula - The "Blue Crow" of the Black Fang and one of the Four Fangs *Promotion for: Priscilla The Sacred Stones *Possible promotion for: Natasha and L'Arachel Path of Radiance *Promotion for: Mist Radiant Dawn *Promotion for: Mist Awakening *Pheros - One of the Valmese generals *Ursula (SpotPass) *Ethlyn (SpotPass) *Cecilia (SpotPass) *Possible promotion for: Maribelle Gallery File:ValkyrieAwakening.jpg|Valkyrie concept art in ''Awakening. File:Valkyriemount.jpg|Concept art of the Valkyrie mount in Awakening. File:ValkyrieGBAIcon.gif|Valkyrie icon from the GBA games. File:Cecilia valkyrie magic.gif|A battle sprite of Cecilia performing a critical hit. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Lissa).png‎|Lissa as a Valkyrie in Awakening. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Maribelle).png|Maribelle as a Valkyrie in Awakening. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Miriel).png|Miriel as a Valkyrie in Awakening. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Female Morgan).png|Female Morgan as a Valkyrie in Awakening. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Nah).png|Nah as a Valkyrie in Awakening. File:FE8 Valkyrie Map Sprite.gif|Valkyrie map sprite from The Sacred Stones